SpongeBob SquarePants (season 6)
, |Views = 4.03 |Desc = prepares his house for a TV show. }} , |Views = 4.77 |Desc = creates a band to steal the Krabby Patty secret recipe. }} , |Views = 4.77 |Desc = becomes obsessed over a penny found. }} , |Views = 4.67 |Desc = tries to impress Mrs. Puff by memorizing the history of boating. }} , |Views = 4.67 |Desc = builds a coliseum and holds a gladiator show. }} , |Views = 4.50 |Desc = writes a symphony. }} , |Views = 4.66 |Desc = becomes "normal." }} , |Views = 4.59 |Desc = wakes up to find Bikini Bottom deserted. }} , |Views = 4.00 |Desc = gets a splinter at work. }} , |Views = 4.51 |Desc = , , and play with slide whistles. }} , |Views = 4.00 |Desc = 's daredevil antics inspire to live a dangerous life. }} , |Views = 4.10 |Desc = accidentally gets too much sun-tan. }} , |Views = 4.33 |Desc = becomes a giant when he is sprayed with fertilizer. }} , |Views = 3.75 |Desc = wants a nose. }} , |Views = 3.83 |Desc = investigates the disappearance of the Krabby Patty secret ingredient. }} , |Views = 3.70 |Desc = learns that he has a regular customer who visits the Chum Bucket daily. }} , |Views = 3.77 |Desc = must attend boating school after getting a ticket. }} , |Views = 3.62 |Desc = establishes a newspaper. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = interferes with 's slumber party. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = enters into a pet show. }} , |Views = 5.80 |Desc = , , , , and must ride a big wave to get back home. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = becomes popular after obtaining a large amount of wealth. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = wants to join the choir that participates in. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = wants to manage and as a tag-team wrestling duo to win $1,000,000. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = finds a rare trading card and tries to protect it. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = wants to learn about the vikings. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = ditches boating school, then gets distracted on his way back. }} , |Views = 4.27 |Desc = seeks the help of , , and to convince his grandfather that he is a pirate. }} , |Views = 4.67 |Desc = When is banished from the Cephalopod Lodge, and try to help him get back in. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = tries to get to visit him at home. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = When 's square pants shrink in the washer, he must find new pants. }} , |Views = 4.51 |Desc = and pretend to be their heroes at a shuffleboarding contest, but get sidetracked on the way home. }} , |Views = 4.47 |Desc = poses as to teach a music class. }} , |Views = 4.21 |Desc = adopts a stray worm who gives birth to worm babies overnight. }} , |Views = 4.00 |Desc = tries to replace with new computer inventions. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = is left in charge of the Krusty Krab for a few minutes. }} , |Views = 5.17 |Desc = must be at 's birthday party, help with her presentation, and help build a telescope, all at the same time. }} , |Views = 5.09 |Desc = wants to wear the Krusty Krab hat. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and are locked in a toy store after closing. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and use their sand creations to battle each other. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = searches for alternatives when needs a new shell. }} , |Views = 4.68 |Desc = hires as advertising director at the Chum Bucket. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = helps find an anniversary gift for . }} , |Views = 7.70 |Desc = During a Krusty Krab anniversary celebration, , , , and accidentally get locked in the freezer. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = is stuck indoors with and during a storm. }} , |Views = 4.67 |Desc = falls into an underground cave and uses its scenery to attract customers. }} , |Views = 5.18 |Desc = King Neptune will not celebrate his birthday until and find his son, Triton. |Last = TRUE }}